Surviving
by ThePageOfTime
Summary: Rose Lalonde, a survivalist in the zombie apocalypse, befriends a friendly vampire named Kanaya as they struggle to stay alive and find their friends and family. Humanstuck, Zombiestuck, Vampirestuck, RoseMary


_ War... War never changes._

In this case, it was the war against Zombies and Vampires. They ran rampant through the streets after an experiment gone horribly wrong. Now, what had once been families were monsters, killing and eating each other. The zombie outbreak started by a drug given to adults with mental health problems. They died... But came back due to the drugs, which was now in their saliva. They bit others, killing them and turning the into zombies. However, the vampires are another story. They had always been here secretly. The way to tell a vampire out from a human is sharp teeth, pale skin that glows occasionally, jade green eyes, and bloodlust. As soon as the apocalypse began, they were quick to take advantage of the weakened society. They're more powerful when they drink blood.

However, one vampire girl sat terrified in the dark of her clothing store. She had been living a peaceful life among humans, blending in with the crowd. Her name was Kanaya Maryam, and she now sit on the ground, fearing for her life. She hadn't seen a zombie in person yet, but there was a tv she was watching with. A news truck had been attacked and the camera wasn't turned off. She sighed and began crying softly, her tears hitting the red fabric of her skirt.

A young woman by the name of Rose Lalonde once worked in this clothing store. It paid well, but that didn't matter at all anymore. Money was just one thing in the world now that didn't matter. The start of this apocalypse seemed so unreal. It was just like in the movies, honestly. Rose had had none of her friends with her. Every time she texted them, they didn't answer. They were probably just busy fighting off the horrible monsters.

The Lalonde didn't like to think of the other consequences. She worried about her sister greatly, though. It didn't help that the older of the two Lalondes was gone most of the time, and Rose hadn't seen her in about 2 weeks. Alls she wanted was for this nightmare to end- it had only just started though. The moans of zombies were slow, and quiet. She decided to leave her work desk while she could, trying to find a better place to hide. Few people had ran into this shop for safety, only to be bitten, or completely killed.

Rose wandered the store silently, a sharp piece of clothes rack bar in her hand. Rose tried to ignore all the tvs she passed by, unable to watch how people were being killed by piles of zombies. Rose heard a few sniffles, and gripped the bar tightly in hand. She circled, looking around herself. Who- what was that? Was it a zombie? She continued moving forward, finally spotting something. Rose held the bar up above her head, ready to swing. Then she realized. That was no zombie. That was a person! A living person!  
Kanaya looked up in fear, tears streaming down her face. "P-Please d-don't kill me..." She sobbed in a terrified tone. She saw Rose was a human, which would be confusing as to why she was begging for her life. Kanaya looked like a normal human right now, as she had not drinken any blood. She shook in fear where she sat, her hands in front of her face. Rose set her weapon down slowly. "You're... a vampire?" she asked softly, crouching down next to her. Rose pulled more of the clothes on the clothes rack over the two, pulling her weapon to her side. This girl didn't seem like she was going to bite any time soon. Mind as well hang around with someone who's actually alive. Kanaya nodded shakily.

"Please... Don't hurt me... I promise not to bite you..." She sobbed, hugging her knees. She seemed terrified right now. She couldn't find her older sister or her mother and she was terrified about it. She hated the zombies with a fiery passion. Rose slowly wrapped her arms around Kanaya. "I won't... What's wrong? I mean, other than the whole zombie apocalypse going on.." Rose didn't know this girl, or her name for that matter, but she was still willing to comfort her. No one on Earth should be experiencing this. Kanaya jumped a bit in surprise, but soon calmed down a bit. "M-My sister and mother... I h-haven't seen them all day... They went out to gather survivors and look for supplies... But they haven't come back..." Kanaya sobbed. "Shhh.. I'm sure they're fine..." Rose continued embracing her. "What is your name? I'm Rose Lalonde." Rose moved a hand, gently wiping the vampire's tears with her thumb. "You'll be okay... We'll find them." Rose assured. Kanaya smiled and gained a bit of confidence in her voice. "Kanaya Maryam." She said, smiling a bit. There was medical supplies all around her. She was a healer. She would help injured people who couldn't escape zombies without help.

"A very wonderful name that is, indeed." Rose said kindly, giving a warm hearted smile. "So how'd you end up in this shop?" The human asked warmly, just above a whisper. She couldn't let the miscreations hear her- or Kanaya for that matter. Kanaya smiled slightly. "I'm the owner and founder. I have a passion for fashion." She joked weakly. She also whispered, her voice straining a bit from crying. "Really? Well then, it's an extra pleasure to meet you." she couldn't help but giggle at the slightly humorous joke. "I can tell that you do. You have very nice civvies." Kanaya smiled and looked at Rose warmly. "Thank you." She said, blushing a bit.

They heard a gunshot and froze. Kanaya further hid herself and Rose behind the counter. She had a chainsaw next to her which she held close. Rose grabbed her 'weapon' and clutched it close to herself. "Someone's here... and conscious..." Rose said quietly, looking over the top of the counter slowly. There was a male who seemed in his 40's or so killing innocent people to take their things. He snickered as he went. Kanaya glared and stood up, ready to slice him to bits. Rose was terrified to stand, but just in case, she did. Rose evaded away from Kanaya, sneaking up behind the homicidal man, hitting him over the head with the bar and looking at Kanaya hopefully. Rose didn't want to delay the kill for long. This man would soon be on his feet, shooting Rose. Kanaya gracefully and quickly leaped over the counter, revving her chainsaw and killing the man. She sighed heavily, realization and shock showing on her face. She just killed someone... But she didn't feel bad.

She felt tempted to drink his blood. She looked over to Rose with a pleading expression. "Go ahead as long as it's not me." she stepped away, waving her hand over the corpse. Rose hadn't killed yet, but she planned to. She had to, if she were to survive. Rose scrutinized around, seeing no one but a trifling amount of zombies outside the shop. The man had left the door open- oh hell no. "One sec." she said, dashing to the door with silent steps. Kanaya nodded. It would be best if she didn't watch anyway. She leaned down and began to drink the blood. She loved the taste, naturally for her kind and drank her fill, wiping the excess blood off of her lips and reapplying black lipstick.

Kanaya began to glow softly, which was bad in a room full of zombies. She carefully headed back under the desk before she was noticed. She sighed and winced when the entryway shut loudly, finding her way back slowly to the desk. Rose suddenly yelped when she felt her leg being pulled on. What the heck was that? "Kanaya!" she tried not to yawp, but being unable to see was horrible. She aimlessly swung at whatever was grabbing her.

Kanaya peeked out, holding her chainsaw. "Rose!" She called as she began running towards her. He chainsaw buzzed loudly as she cut zombies in her path in half, running extremely quickly as she glowed more. Rose gave another aimless and forceful hit to it. "Try not to panic." she thought to herself. As Kanaya's chainsaw's buzzing got louder, she just hoped that the vampire wouldn't accidently cut her leg off as well. Luckily, Kanaya had precision from all of her years of keen-eyed sewing. The fact she was a vampire also helped. She cut the zombie that had latched onto Rose's leg in half, smirking a bit. The upper body fell to the ground, and Rose finally fell over on her bum. "Oh dear lord thank you, Kanaya." Rose shakily stood, hugging herself. "Let's get back to the desk... we should stay there till morning." Kanaya nodded and began walking towards the desk, using a blanket she sew to hide the fact she was glowing so no zombies noticed her.


End file.
